Falling isn't as easy as I thought
by Lilianna martinez
Summary: Anabella naomi taylor. Her parents (meaning her mother) didn't love her, well her dad wasn't really bad. Anyway, Anabella was currently in her fourth year at hogwarts. Before you ask, no she wasn't popular, and no she wasn't well known, or noticed at all for that matter, though well liked by the professors. She always sat at the back of the class taking notes, well organized notes.
1. The Beginning

Anabella was sitting twirling her quill around her fingers, and thinking of what to write next, it was an essay that professor flitwick has assigned to the class about the pro's and con's of the accio spell or more commonly known as the summoning spell. "I will be putting you all in pairs, and in those pairs you will do a moving model of an anigmus, before, during, and after transformation." professor mcgonagall says, her eyes sweeping over the students. "When I put you in groups you may get to work on the project." she says opening a parchment. "Potter, and evans. Lupin, and pettigrew. Taylor, and black." Anabella snaps her attention towards mcgonagall in shock. Mcgonagall continued to call out names as anabella made her way over to the empty seat next to sirius. "Haven't seen you around, are you new?" Sirius asks. "No I've been here since first year." anabella replies "oh, I just thought...nevermind." he says and turns to face james. "You got lucky james." sirius tells him. Anabella turns to lily and says, "good luck." Lily smiles and says, "thanks, you too." Sirius turns and nudges her and anabella fully faces him, causing him to see her face fully. He noticed one detail that interested him, she had one eye that was Icy blue, and the other was dark green. "Your eyes?" He says confused. "Oh, I have Heterochromia iridum, it means one eye is different colored than the other." Anabella says nonchalantly. "Oh." was all he said as she began to assemble the necessary items to begin the project. "So, you're in gryffindor, how come I've not seen you around?" He asks. "Simple, I've got ways of going unnoticed. And all of first and second year I would sit in the common room and read on a daily." Anabella replies with a laugh. "Hey Anabella, do you have a spare quill that james could borrow?" Lily asks her. Anabella turns to face lily and james, "yeah, here," she replies handing a quill to an awestruck james. "Uh, thanks." he says. She smiles at him, "no problem." Then mcgonagall dismisses them. "So, we'll meet up in the library tonight before dinner." sirius said before walking out the door. Anabella starts to walk out of the class, only to be stopped by james potter. "Your eyes are different colors, why are they different colors?" he asks. "I've got Heterochromia iridum, it means one eye color is different colored than the other." She makes her way out the door and back to the gryffindor common room. "Hey anabella right? Can I call you Ana? I was thinking about going to the library after the feast to get our project done." Sirius asks. Anabella pinches the bridge of her nose and says, "No you can't call me ana. And yeah We'll meet up at the library." Then she excuses herself to head to her dorm.


	2. Hogsmead

Anabella gets under her bed as soon as she gets up to her dorm. "Hey bell, Where've you been?" jacqueline asks as Anabella picks up her guitar case. "I got held up by sirius and james." "Oh, they know we exist?" "Only cause of the project." She complains with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, you coming? Or do you wanna stay back this time?" "I'll stay back, I'm reading something." Jacqueline replies holding up a book that was laying across her stomach. "Mkay." anabella replies and Goes out of the dorm, passes sirius and remus, and leaves out of the portrait hole. "Where is she going?" sirius asks. "I don't know." remus says. James comes into the portrait hole. "Did she tell you where she was going?" sirius asks james. "The girl from class? With the two eye colors? No she didn't." james replies. "I know something that'll tell us where she's going." james says holding up the marauders map. They look all around for her. "There, next to that humpbacked witch, the passageway to hogmead." peter says pointing to the little dot with the name anabella. "What is she doing?" sirius asks. They watch as she leaves through the witch. "SHE KNOWS ABOUT THE PASSAGE!?" james shrieks. "Apparently." remus says. Anabella walks her way through the tunnel and ends up in the honeydukes cellar. She had done this multiple times before, to get money to pay for her apartment in the muggle world. She gets out of the cellar and makes her way to the three broomsticks. "There you are Anabella, we have three requests." rosmerta says. "Okay let me set up, tell me which songs." She replies. "Renegades, Can't help falling in love, and Who says." madam rosmerta says." She nods and replies with, "okay." She gets up in the middle of the stage. "Hey all, I'm Anabella if you didn't already know. I'll be singing your requests, and the first one I'm singing is Renegades by X ambassadors." she says. As soon as she finishes she takes the mic and says. "I'm taking a small break, I'll be back in a moment to sing Can't help falling in love by elvis presley." And she was true to her word, because after her small bathroom break she sang. Then she heard four people clap really loudly. Those four people being the marauders. "This last song will be Who says by Selena gomez." She finishes with the song and puts her guitar away. She makes her way over to james, sirius, remus, and peter. "What the hell are you four doing here?!" She asks. "We wanted to ask you the same thing." remus says. "How the hell did you know about how to get here?" She questions them. "Us? How did you know?" james asks. "I was running away from filch and stumbled across the open passageway. I then figured the easiest way to open it would be to use the password Dissendium, I got it from peeves." She says with a small smirk. "What how?" sirius questioned. Anabella turned to face the four boys who looked extremely baffled. "Simple." she says. "So, that's how you know? Does anyone else know?" sirius asks. "Well, me and my friends Jacqueline and Emberly." She says a little distantly. "Where are they?" sirius asked. She sighs and closes her eyes, "Emberly she died in our third year." The four of them shifted on their feet. "I'm sorry, how did she die?" james asks. "We were walking to a muggle store during the summer when a car came out of nowhere and hit her. She died of blood loss, and a crushed lung. Jacqueline she's in our dorm right now." Anabella says with her voice slightly cracking. "Look, you didn't have to tell us that, we're strangers to you, but we're really sorry about your friend." remus says. "Yeah, we should go." anabella says. "What, why?" sirius asks. "We need to get back to the castle or we'll miss the feast." She says shrugging. "Okay." Was all any of the four boys could say. They walked to the passageway quickly and quietly. "so what do you call your map?" Sirius asks her. "So, how about you four? How'd you know about this passage?" Anabella asks. "The marauder's map." sirius says proudly. "A map, when'd you make it?" she asks. "Last year, to help with pranks." james says. "So let's see the map." They take out a blank parchment and james taps it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." the map of hogwarts shows up with everyone labelled. "That's it?" Anabella questions them. Sirius sticks his tongue out at her. "Mischief managed." james says tapping the parchment. "Say something to it, like demand it to reveal itself to you." peter says. "Open up." Anabella says tapping the parchment in james' hand. The parchment starts to show something. "Mr. prongs says to mind your own business and stop sticking your nose in other people's. Mr. padfoot agrees with mr. prongs and wants to add that your nose is abnormally small. Mr. moony wants to apologize and say you are just curious and your nose isn't that small. Mr. wormtail says you are also too short to try and stick her small nose in others business. Let me guess James, sirius, remus, and peter, in that order." She guesses. They looked shocked. "How did you know?" james and sirius ask at the same time. "james seems like the first because he's just like that. Sirius next because you're james' best friend. Remus because it he seems like the person to apologize for you two's mistakes. Peter last because he's not the type to go before others." She sums up. "You guessed correctly. Are we that easy to figure out?" remus asks. "Nope." She replies popping the ''p''. "So you are an expert at guessing?" sirius asks. "Again no, but if you must know. I have learned a lot about how to deduce what kind of person you are by sticking to the back of the room." she tells them. "So how much can you figure out by looking at me?" james asks. "You're arrogant, you joke around too much, you are obsessed with lily. Not to mention the fact that you think you are the best at everything, but underneath all that you're a kind person who cares about the people around him." Anabella says. James was perplexed because all of those were technically true, while sirius laughs at the look on his face. "And sirius don't laugh, you're almost the same as him." She says in a scolding tone. "You are quite right." remus says laughing at the look on both james and sirius' faces. She looks at remus, "And you are kind and caring. Sweet and intelligent. But you carry a deep secret you carry. You help him with it." She says quietly. "Merlin, you got all that at one glance?" james asks. "Well sort of, but remember hiding in the background has its perks sometimes. Before you ask, no I don't spy on you four nerds, nor anyone else for that matter. I just hear some interesting theories about people." Anabella says before she hops out of the witch statue and takes off down the hall. "Wait!" james calls out after her. Anabella ignores the call and continues walking.


	3. Life stories

How could she tell them so much, the four most popular guys now know her. The sound of footsteps fast come up behind Anabella. "Hey, you left pretty fast." sirius says putting a hand on her back. "Yeah, um I was going to put this away." she lied, holding her guitar out. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing, I'm just hungry, I want to get to dinner." Anabella replies as she turns to walk away. Sirius catches her wrist, "that's a lie, and I don't need to be a wallflower to gather that." he says jokingly. "It's just, I told four strangers who happen to be the legendary marauders about my friend." she tells him, rubbing her elbow. "Then let me tell you my life story." sirius says. Anabella hesitates for a bit then nods. "So you being a pureblood would know the black family is always pureblood fanatics. Well I was disliked because I didn't have the same views as them. When I got here in first year I was told I'd be put in slytherin, all our family was in slytherin. As soon as I was put in gryffindor they resorted to verbal abuse." He noticed arabella flinched at the mention of verbal abuse. "You're family is abusing you verbally too, aren't they?" he asks. "My mom and her family do because I'm illegitimate, my dad's married to someone else because of some pureblood arrangement." She replies turning away from him. "Well anyways, it's gotten worse don't say anything to anyone else. They've resorted to physically hitting me." sirius says. Arabella flinches again. "Your mother and family hit you?" he asks. "The had since I was five. I've been beaten, starved, anything, you name it." Anabella says. "You've been tortured, sold into prostitution." She shakes her head. "Not tortured, and technically not sold into prostitution either. I was raped when I was twelve, by one of the disgusting pureblooded pricks that mom had been set up with. My mom even walked in on him doing it and me begging her to get him to stop, she grabbed her depression pill and walked upstairs." Anabella tells him and a tear runs down her cheek. Sirius wipes the tear off her cheek. "I won't tell anyone if you won't." Anabella says pulling away from his hand. "Deal." "Deal." "Sirius, have you by any chance been tortured, by your parents?" she asks. "Not yet, though I wouldn't put it past them." He says bitterly "We're two pureblooded outcasts in the same boat." She says holding out her hand. Sirius takes her hand in his and shakes it, saying, "you know you can trust us 'legendary marauders', as you call us." She chuckles at him. "Okay, so what if I did trust you, what would happen?" she asks. "Well probably the best friendship ever, not to mention the greatest pranking team." he says. "Yeah right, I'd rather stay a wallflower." she scoffs. "Well if you ever do want to become friends with the marauders then you know where to find us." he calls over his shoulder as he turns to walk back to the witch statue. Anabella laughed to herself. She couldn't become friends with them she didn't feel the need to, and she definitely didn't want to bother them with her 'annoying voice.' and "clingy personality.' as her mother always reminds her. She walked back to her dorm in peace and quiet. She wouldn't become friends with them it would only keep her from her Goal, and that was to leave the country with her friends, start new in america and study wandless soundless magic more than she has been in order to study at Ilvermorny. She then heard a loud thump from behind her and noticed that someone was following her. She turned around to find regulus black, who was currently standing next to a fallen portrait that was whispering rude things to him. "What are you doing?" She questions him "trying not to get caught by some prefects." He replies, holding his hand out to shush her "for what?" "being in the wrong place at the wrong time." "I would suggest you go that way," She tells him, pointing to the passage that was empty at the moment. He gives her a calculating look. She rolls her eyes and says, "If I really wanted to turn you over to a prefect I'd just shout for them." He nods and runs quickly away down the hallway shouting thank you as he ran. "No problem!" she shouts back and makes her way to the gryffindor common room.


	4. Dinner

Annabella's POV

I drop my guitar off at my dorm and jacqueline greets me. "Where the hell were you. You should have been back a few minutes ago." "Someone held me up by requesting a last minute song. I got some good tips." I tell her and hold up a handful of knuts. "Good. At this rate we'll get to the U.S. by the end of this year." she says taking the knuts from me and setting them in the save jar. "Alright, let's get to dinner. I want to get it over with as fast as possible so I can get the anigmus project started." I tell her. She nods. "I was put with Lucius Malfoy so at least you have a good partner." she tells me. "That's unfortunate." I say and she nods her head in agreement. We walk down to the great hall and sit at the end of the table. Four people sit on the opposite side of us. "Why are you sitting down here?" I question them. "Sitting with our newest friend. Is that a bad thing." james replies. "Shouldn't you be pestering lilly to go on a date with you?" Jacqueline asks him. "Nah, we've got to induct two new members into our group." he replies. "Well where are they?" she asks. They look at her with a: _really_ look on their faces. "You two are gonna be our friends now and you can't say no." "No we're good." she says to them and turns to face the teachers table. "Too late you've seen the marauders map and we only let friends see it. We already made you two nicknames. Fluffy and Claws." sirius says proudly. "No I'm fang." I correct him without realizing. "Oh, really?" he questions. Jacqueline slaps my arm and shakes her head. "So what is that one? Cattitude?" sirius asks gesturing to jackie. "No she's silver." Jacqueline slaps my arm again and says my name in a scolding manner. "Oh so we'll put your names in the marauders map as fang and silver." james says simply. "Yo potter, Why aren't you pestering lily?" Marlene Mckinnon asks from further up the table. "Because I'm greeting the newest marauders." he tells her. "Who would be stupid enough to join your group potter?" lily questions looking over at the four of them. "Who doesn't is the question to ask evans." sirius teases. She rolls her eyes and finally notices jackie and I sitting in front of the four boys. Jacqueline mouths for help and I smile sheepishly. "What are they blackmailing you or something?" lily questions. I shake my head. "Actually this one just enjoys our company." sirius says tossing an arm around me from across the table. "And this one is just to fiesty to know she cares about us." he says trying to reach for her. She pulls away and grimaces at him.


End file.
